


Trost District Boot Camp for Troubled Youth

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Belts, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eren has severe anger issues, Frottage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Wet & Messy, anger issues, bossy Eren, dont read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting sent off to Boot Camp for anger issues and overall misbehavior really sucked.</p><p>But, getting fucked by your sexy Drill Sergeant had it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um, i just really needed this AU in my life. 
> 
> there will be some inaccuracies but idfc; this is my AU.
> 
> please, enjoy.

There he was.

 

Sitting in the principals office for the fourth time this week, listening to the frustrated man sitting behind his large metal desk rant on and on about how 'horrible his attitude and behavior was. Seriously, what the fuck ever.

 

It wasn't like Eren did _most_ of these things on purpose, he just gets so angry sometimes that he can't control his actions of what slips from his mouth. 7/10 of his angry outburst in class were caused by that asshole Jean and the other 30% were caused by his other stupid classmates and teachers.

 

He didn't know _how_ his anger issues got to be this bad, all he knows is that it was a problem but he couldn't stop himself because whenever it happened, his mind went blank and all of a sudden he was either shouting in anger or on top of someone, beating the living shit out of them. The school just assumed that he liked causing trouble and wreaking havoc all over the place because he was a delinquent.

 

Okay, so maybe Eren was a _little teeny-tiny bit, ~~a lot,~~  _of a delinquent, but, hey, it was always fun to break the rules and pissing the teachers and staff off never got old, he swore!

 

“--nd you really need to think about your future! Have you ever even thought about your future, Eren? Your fathers been up here _three times_ this week, give the poor man a break! Think about what your sickly mothe--”

 

_**Thump!** _

 

The principal, Mr. Waller, jumped at the sudden sound and looked up, seeing the chair Eren was sitting in now on the ground and then cowered in fear at the dead, emotionless expression on the young boys face. Eren spoke in a bone-chilling voice that nearly made the man go into cardiac arrest with how frightened he was,

 

“Don't you _ever_ bring my mother into this.” Mr. Waller gulped, hands sweaty and shaky as he slowly backed away, back bumping into the window-sill behind him, goodness gracious Eren was one of the most terrifying hell-raisers he'd ever met.

 

“N—now, Eren, d-don't speak to me like tha--”

 

“Or what?” The boy challenged with a smirk on his face as he walked up to the old man's desk, taking a black permenant marker out of a wooden pencil holder and begun drawing vulgar, indecent pictures and words all over the cheap metal surface.

 

“Are you scared of me, **Joseph?** ” Eren asked with a childish chuckle as he cocked his head to the side like an innocent child asking a completely non-threatening question.

 

“J—Joseph? H-how dare you use my first name, you trouble-makin--”

 

“ **Eren** , put the marker down and get your things. I've had it with this disrespectful behavior.” Ah, it was his father.

 

Snorting, Eren grabbed his green book-bag and slung it over his shoulder, waltzing out the door nonchalantly and stood in the waiting area of the office, glaring at anyone who would look his way with fear or disappointment in their eyes.

 

Eren's father, Grisha, gently closed the door to the principals office and let himself have a seat without being told to and to be honest, he really couldn’t give a damn right now. He took off his old, worn glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, “I am so sorry for Eren...I just—I just don't know what to do with that boy anymore...” He trailed off lowly, biting the inside of his cheek in irritation.

 

Mr. Waller adjusted his toupee when the other man wasn't looking and straightened out his suit. “Mr. Yeager, I know you won't like what I have to say but—I have a proposition for you. Although, I am unsure if you want to hear it--” He jumped slightly when Grisha's head shot up and gave him a pleading look.

 

“Anything! Please, I just want my son to stop this foolish, reckless behavior. My wife is very sick and the stress of Eren's misbehavior is only weighing her down more.”

 

The heavy-set man sighed deeply and prayed silently to himself in his head then reached inside one of his desk drawers to pull out a small brown pamphlet and presented it to Eren's father, he hoped Eren wouldn't come back to kill him if he finds out he's the one who suggested this in the first place.

 

In bold, intimidating font, the pamphlet read in all capital letters, ' **TROST DISTRICT BOOT CAMP FOR TROUBLED YOUTH'** Eren's father gave the paper an unreadable expression but, nevertheless, he took the offering and opened it to read the inside, already feeling the worry settling in at the pit of his stomach at the face of two intimidating men, one large, blond man with thick eyebrows and the other was, while rather small, just as intimidating as the other with his narrow, dark eyes and deep scowl on his lips.

 

“B-boot camp? I...I don't know if I could send my son to boot cam--” He stopped talking when Mr. Waller held up a calloused hand and spoke to him in a calm, reassuring, if frantic, voice,

 

“Ah, I know the two men on the inside of the booklet look scary but, let me reassure you, I had a nephew who was in the same situation as your son and I must say; those men really turned his behavior around and now's he's a charming young man.” For proof, he showed the other a picture of his nephew holding a diploma in his hands and Grisha felt a little more at ease as he handed the picture back.

 

“Ah, I see. Well, I'll definitely give it a go but I'm not sure what my wife would say..I don't think this would sit well with her, she has a bad habit of babying and spoiling the boy.” Mr. Waller nodded in understanding and shook the other mans hand as he stood up.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Waller.”

 

“No, thank _you_ for listening to my suggestion with an open mind, take care.”

 

 

* * *

“You're sending me _where_?” The bowl of ice cream Eren had been eating had been flipped over, the cold sweet now covering the marble table and spilling over the edge and onto the once clean floor. Eren's mother, Carlra, griped her husbands hand and she let out a shaky, breath before nodding at Eren who was red in the face with anger.

 

“Yes, dear. We're sending you off to Boot Camp.”

 

This was a joke. This was clearly a joke but it was a joke that he didn't find very funny, at all. “You're shitting me, right?”

 

“Eren, watch your language around your moth--”

 

“No, fuck you! You're the one who probably suggested this to mom, aren't you?” He snarled, stomping angrily around the kitchen as he tugged on his damp brown locks, pulling some of it out with how much force he was using.

 

“Eren, Eren, please...stop this.” He turned to look at his mother with a defeated look on his face, shoulders sagged and eyes pleading.

 

“Mom! How could you!? How could you even _think_ of sending me, your _son_ , to Boot camp?” Here comes the kicked puppy look. “You obviously don't care about me.” His father only rolled his weary eyes at his son and his pathetic attempt to make them feel bad for him but nearly choked on thin air at the sorrowful, saddened look in Carla's cloudy eyes.

 

Oh goodness gracious, he could not believe she was falling for this _act._ “Dear, do not fall for his act. He's only doing this because he knows how to manipulate you into believing him. You agreed to it last night, didn't you?” With hesitance, she nodded then bowed her head in shame at the look Eren shot her way.

 

He was devastated. He stood there in shock for a good ten minutes before he clenched and unclenched his sweaty fist before he finally spoke up, “Fine. If you want me gone that bad then how about taking me there right now?” He stormed out of the kitchen and threw his packed suitcase at the front door.

 

“Come on! You've already packed my bags, so lets _fucking go_ before I—I... _urgh_!” He stopped all of a sudden when he heard a whimper and guilt bubbled in the pit of his belly, he didn't like upsetting his parents but most of all he hated being the cause of his mother's tears.

 

“You see? This is why we're sending you away for a while, we only want what's best for you, honey.” Carla said, cautiously walking with a slight limp over to her son and embracing him into a warm, loving hug, running her frail fingers through Eren's soft brown hair, knowing that the gesture always seemed to calm him down.

 

“Sorry, mom.”

 

His dad grunted from behind them, “Where's my apology?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and scowled at his father. “You don't get one.”

 

Ha, of course.

 

Sighing, Grisha picked up his car keys. “Alright then, even though you're supposed to be there by tomorrow, I guess arriving early shouldn't be too much of a problem?” He grabbed Carla's heating blanket and put it over her boney shoulders, guiding her out the door and helping her into his truck.

 

“Should I drop you off at the hospital firs--” She quickly shook her head at him. “No, dear. I want to see Eren off before he goe--”

 

“No, 'Ma. Just go back to the hospital, you shouldn't even be out of bed right now, you look tired.” Eren offered a rare, warm smile. “I'll be okay.”

 

After saying one last goodbye to his teary-eyed mother, filled with hugs and many embarrassing kisses, they finally got back on the road and headed straight for the camp, it would take them about two hours just to drive there.

 

A two hour drive with his father who he was on bad terms with? Sounded fantastic, right? When Eren groaned for the fourth time of the hour, Eren's dad looked over to his son for a quick moment. “Look, I know we don't have the greatest relationship right now but...Eren, I just want you to know that your mother and I love you very much. We're not doing this because we want to get rid of you, we're doing this because we love and care about you.”

 

He let the words sink in before continuing on, “We just can't keep doing this anymore. You're seventeen now: act like it.”

 

All he got was a low, “Whatever.” out of his son but that was all he needed, it let him know that even if Eren didn't agree with what he was doing, he had listened to what he had to say.

 

Another hour or so past and a large, gray facility with multiple sectors came into view, Grisha smiled with a little bit of hope in his eyes while Eren sunk even deeper into the leather seating of the truck. When they pulled up, Grisha and Eren had to show some form of identification and proof that his son was supposed to be there. The large, black gates opened up and he drove inside, found a parking space and turned the car off.

 

They both got out with reluctance and as Grisha looked around at the gloomy building and desolate desert, he begun to wonder if this had been a mistake but quickly shook the thought from his head. When they walked through the big metal front doors, their noses were hit with the smell of bleach and wax, Eren's eyes widened at how clean and pristine the floor and everything else was in the building.

 

“Halt.” Both of them stopped in their tracks at the stern, low voice and the young boys breath caught in his throat at the sound of heavy leather boots hitting the tiled floor.

 

“What's your name, kid?” When the green-eyed boy looked up his breath caught in his throat at the attractive man standing before him:  _fuck,_ he's hot.

 

While a little on the short side, this man was definitely Eren's type. Narrow, sharp gray eyes, a built, firm stature and the scowl on his lips made him look so dominating.

 

_Fuckfuckfuck, I'm gonna cream my goddamn pants._

 

“I asked for your name, you pissy little shit.”

 

Eren's dad's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the language the man used on his son and wondered if this place was as professional as they said they were on the website he visited to sign his son up on. When he saw Eren's shoulder's go stiff, Grisha braced himself for what was about to happen, oh dear.

 

“Hey, you can't talk to me like that, you fucking midge— _argh!_ Get the fuck off of me, you ass— _Ow_!” Before Eren knew he, he had been dragged down to the ground and put into a submissive choke hold, cutting off air to his windpipe.

 

“U-um, I don't think that's really necessary, Sir--” When the man glared daggers at him, Grisha quickly shut his mouth.

 

“Sir, what is your sons name? Please, don't make me repeat myself.”

 

Nodding quickly he told him, “E-Eren Yeager. Um, I brought him here a day early...is...is that alright?” He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his coat, casting many worried glances to his child. The man stood up, letting Eren out of the hold and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his polo.

 

“I can tell me and your son are going to get along, so very well.” The amount sarcasm oozing from his voice should've been illegal.

 

A broad shouldered man walked out from what Grisha assumed was an office and smiled warmly at him, that filled the man with a little reassurance. He walked over and shook his hand and told him a little about their facility, explaining the rules, what procedures and training/therapy his son would go through.

 

At the end, he apologized for the man, Sergeant Levi's, harsh welcoming and told him that he was like that with half of the new attendees here. When they were done speaking, Grisha told his son to at least try to behave and waved him farewell, then he was out the door and  on the road back to his house, crossing his fingers and praying that his son would be alright.

 

Levi smirked as Eren's dad left the building and roughly shoved Eren over to the metal detectors. “Strip.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Eren gave Levi a lecherous look, “Already? You haven't even taken me out to dinner yet.”

 

“Speak out of term like that again and I'll severely fuck your shit up.”

 

“Oh, so you like it rough, huh? Kinky— _ow, ow fuck!_ ” Eren was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be allowed to put their hands on him like this.

 

“First of all, watch your language and stop trying to make everything I say into something sexual, you little slut.”

 

“Levi.” The blond man, Sergeant Erwin Smith, gave Levi a warning glare, silently telling him to cool it on the language before walking away and back into his office. When the other man was out of the way, Levi grabbed Eren by his ear and shoved his face into the tiled floor which was covered in some kind of liquid, making Eren hiss at how cold it was against his hot cheek.

 

“Do you feel that, you little punk? That's your saliva all over the freshly scrubbed floor from when I put you in that choke hold. Clean it up.” Grimacing, Eren futilely tried fighting out of the strong grip Levi had on him but failed.

 

“What am I supposed to clean it with if you have my face shoved in it, Le--” When the grip tightened he whimpered out lowly in pain and slight pleasure, he always did sort of like being roughed up.

 

“You will address me by 'Sir' or 'Sergeant Levi' and it's simple; Clean it with your tongue.”

 

Did he just hear that right? “Excuse me?” Quickly, he added, “Sir.” at the end of that sentence when he got a glare from the man above.

 

“I'm not repeating myself. Do as I say or else this is going to be one hell of a first day for you, you shitty brat.”

 

“Fine.” In the most seductive way possible, Eren dragged his tongue all over the wet spot on the ground, tongue lazily swiping away his spit until he cleaned up the very last drop, smirking at the unreadable expression on Sargent Levi's face, he inwardly cheered in his head when he saw a slight tint of pink cover the short mans face.

  
“Was that good enough for you, _Sir_?” When Levi let go of him, he got off the ground and dusted himself off, smiling innocently as if he hadn't just tongued the floor like he was handling a cock.

 

“You're playing with fire, kid.” The man whispered in his reddened ear, inwardly smirking at the shiver he received from the boy and walked away with precise, practiced steps. “Like I said, strip, put all your electronics and other shit in there and get checked by security. Then, head on over the Sargent Smith's office. Don't be late for your first lesson, Yeager.”

 

'My dicks going to explode, ohmygod.'

 

“Language, Yeager.”

 

 _Fuck_ , he thought he said that in his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 11/28/15: cleaned up a few errors and such.


	2. Chapter 2

After Levi left, Eren was left standing there looking like a complete, love-struck moron who couldn't follow instructions. Sooner or later, the security guard grew tired of watching the boy drool like a starved hyena and called out to Eren in a stern voice,

 

“Hey, kid.” When the boy snapped out of his trance, he glanced over and gave the dark-skinned security guard an unimpressed look and said, “What?”

 

Holding back to urge to roll his eyes, the security guard spoke up once again, “Did you not just hear what Sergeant Levi said? Put your electronics, belt and any other things you have on you in this basket,” He pointed to a large white laundry basket before continuing, “and get a move on.”

 

What the _fuck_ was everyone's problem here? It was like everybody working here had a giant stick the size of the Empire State Building lodged up their ass.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He grunted, grabbing his suitcase and dragging it over to the other security guard that kept quiet while he checked through his belongings and Eren swore that creep had a grin on his face the entire time when he picked up his boxers, pervert.

 

Sneering, Eren dropped all of his electronics in the basket, besides his phone, of course. He wasn't about to let these assholes take his only form on communication in his absolute shit-hole. The bored looking guard searched through his electronics and approved of it, putting the basket to the side and telling him to step through the metal detector.

 

_Beep beep beep!_

 

'Ugh, you've got to be shitting me' Even though he knew the metal detector would pick up on his phone, he honestly didn't give a rats ass, it wasn't like he was going to give it to them in the first place.

 

The guard chortled. “Nice try, kid, give up the phone.”

 

“Nah, I'm not giving you shit.” He said calmly with a bored expression.

 

Eren picked up the tacky, ugly uniform which consisted of a plain white T-shirt and light brown cargo pants. He looked at the choice of clothing in disgust, just because they were being punished didn't mean they had to wear plain ass clothing that would make them look like raw fucking potatoes.

 

While attempting to walk away, a large hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him back to the metal detectors. The guards didn't look amused and were giving Eren the harshest glare imaginable but Eren wasn't intimidated since he wasn't afraid of any fucking body.

 

Because he was Eren _fucking_ Yeager.

 

“Get your hands off of me.”

 

“Give up the phone and I'll let you be on your marry way.” It was only the first day, and Eren couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was being ragged on so much and quite frankly, he was about to lose his short temper and fast. “I'm not giving you my fucking pho--”

 

“No, no. I need you to listen to me, _listen to me._ You don't understand; I _need_ my laptop.” Eren's ears twitched at the sound of a new voice and he turned around only to see a small androgynous boy with shoulder length hair wrestling with an elderly man for the laptop he 'needed' apparently.

 

'Pfft, typical fucking nerd.' Eren thought dully in his head.

 

“Armin. This is why you're here now! What you do is illegal! You can't just hack into anything you like and not expect for it to be a problem!” The man growled lowly, Eren could see the distress in the mans eyes and couldn't help but laugh out loud like the asshole he was.

 

What? It was funny.

 

“It's not a problem! I'm trying to spread the word about how horrible and corrupt the U.S. Gov--” One of the guards, apparently tired of all the drama with the new kids, simply walked over to Eren, snatched his phone out of his unsuspecting hands then went over to the other boy named Armin and yanked the thin red computer away from him.

 

“H-hey, at least let me clear my browsing history!” Armin cried out with a defeated look in his eyes and shrunk back in fear at the looks thrown at him.

 

The man who took his phone pointed at Eren, who's face was now a bright red with anger, put the electronics away and demanded, “Get to Sergeant Smith's office; _now._ ” The brown-haired boy clenched his sweaty fist and the guard crossed his arms, puffing his large chest out, just daring Eren to make a move.

 

“Okay.” The young boy complied and headed towards the door he saw the tall blond man go into earleir.

 

C'mon, Eren wasn't a _complete_ dumb ass, he knew he'd get his ass beat if he ever tried to pick a fight with the security guards (who had muscles _on_  their muscles) and he wasn't about to get bruised up on the first day when he hadn't even been there a good thirty minutes. That's the only reason why he didn't try to fight the man.

 

It wasn't like he was _scared_ or anything.

 

Yeah, because he was Eren _fucking_ Yeager.

 

Without knocking, he opened the heavy metal door and stepped inside of the dimly lit room. Looking around, he saw many gold encrusted plaques hanging off the plain white walls, obviously they were awards but Eren didn't bother reading what they were about, he didn't really care, to be honest.

 

Sitting behind a dark-wood desk was Sergeant Smith himself, glancing up at Eren with an unhappy look on his face. Putting the pen down he was writing with earlier, the man took off his reading and gestured for the boy to have a seat, which he did so, gladly.

 

“Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering ones room, Yaeger?” The man asked in a bored tone.

 

Jeez, Eren could already tell he wasn't going to get along with this man, everything about him was so goddamn _boring._ He didn't have that certain spark that Levi had in him and he looked too serious, his thick eyebrows forever curved downwards.

 

A cough made him realize he hadn't replied to the question that was asked and he could only reply with a shrug and a “Whatever.” Sergeant Smith sighed and went back to writing on the documents he was occupied with before he was rudely interrupted as he spoke once more, “Eren, you do realize where you are, correct?”

 

“Yeah, your point?”

 

The blond man obviously had something to say but quickly shut his mouth and flashed a quick, cocky smile as he shook his head, Eren swore he heard the man mumble something along the words of 'regret' under his breath. The only sound in the room was the scratching of a pen against thick paper and the irritating tick of the small clock that sat in front of a lamp on the desk.

 

A couple more excruciating minutes later, the blond man ceased his writing and handed him a thick sheet of off-white paper. When the boy looked at the piece of paper with a boggled expression, Erwin informed him about what the paper was for.

 

“That is your schedule that you must follow. You're still supposed to be in school, so it is mandatory that everyone attending has academic classes in order to keep up with their current grades in school.”

 

Academic classes? So, that meant that he still had to learn and do school work? He was confused, weren't boot camps for parent's who were afraid of their kids or too scared to discipline their children correctly?

 

Gritting his teeth, he ground them together, a habit he picked up on in order to stop himself from angrily shouting and to keep him from getting into deep shit. And by the hard, stern look on Erwin's face, it as obvious he wasn't one to get pissy with.

 

But that didn't mean Eren wasn't going to test his patience. He would see how far he could take it until the man snapped.

 

Anyway, pissing off people was what Sergeant Levi was for, Eren thought with a devious smirk. Other than being upset about getting forced to be held captive in this prison, he was excited. The mere thought of those narrow, stormy irises glaring at him in disgust was oddly a turn on and made Eren squirm in his seat.

 

Why the look turned him on? Hell if he knows, maybe it just the thought of being used and dominated completely by a _real_ man and not the immature teenage boys Eren was so used to being around.

 

 _Fuck,_ just the thought of being roughed up by the older man was making him all hot and bothered.

 

“Mr. Yeager.”

 

He jumped in surprise. “Huh?” There was a small red tint covering his cheeks and he damned himself to hell for letting his thoughts lead him astray from what was currently happening in real time.

 

He was shot a look of mild confusion and suspicion. “I said, you live in Sector B, room 13. It's located on the second hallway to the right. Do try to not get lost on your way and be on time.” The man said dully, clearly having to say almost the exact same phrase all day long. “Get changed into your uniform and wait in your room until further noticed, understood?”

 

Yawning rudely with his mouth open wide, he scratched his back then stretched his stiff muscles for a moment. He picked up his horribly tacky uniform as he replied, “Yeah.”

 

Before he could even turn around, Sergeant Smith's face darkened and when he spoke, his voice seemed to have gotten even deeper and was clear of any emotion, “You will address me as 'Sergeant Smith' or 'Sir', boy.”

 

'Boy' this 'kid' that, blah blah blah! Eren was seriously getting tired of being belittled by every adult here.

 

Feeling mischievous, Eren leered at the other man and replied with a curt and simple, “Fuck you, _Erwin._ ”

 

Then he was out the door.

 

He was probably going to regret this later but he doubted it. If the guys here actually thought that they could change Eren then they were dead _wrong._ He was going to show every stuck-up bastard in this shit hole just what he was made of.

 

Walking down the hallway with a slight skip in his step, Eren observed the area around him with disdain.

 

_Boring._

 

Everything here was just so goddamn _boring_.

 

With gray walls, plain white tiled floors and small windows that light could barely shine through: there was literally nothing. Well, besides random flyers and posters that hung off the wall with stupid 'advice' written all over them. Probably done by some shitty therapist with a shitty degree that came from a shitty school.

 

Nothing was out of place. Everything was crisp, clean and equal. No dust, no dirt, no random graffiti or stains on the walls; it was perfect.

 

A little _too_ perfect.

 

Eren would have to change that because he wasn't a boring guy who liked perfect things. He was a fun, daring kind of guy who liked fucking shit up beyond repair.

 

_Riiip!_

 

Down went the poster on 'Good Nutrition.'

 

_Riiip!_

 

Down went the flier listing all the working therapist in this facility.

 

_Riiip!_

 

Down went the poster on....'Safe Sex'?

 

Whatever.

 

_Rip!_

 

_Rip!_

 

_Rii—_

 

“Just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?”

 

_Bingo._

 

Turning around and smiling as if he didn't have a piece of the poster he just tore to shreds in his hands, Eren greeted his visitor.

 

Levi.

 

“Ah, Levi, just the man I wanted to see.” He let the shreds of the ruined poster fall from his fingers as he spoke, looking the enraged man up and down whilst licking his plump pink lips. Levi did not look amused in the least, he looked rather pissed off and by the way his fist were shaking Eren could tell he was just waiting for the right moment to put his hands on him.

 

God, _yes._

 

"Don't make me repeat myself, you little shit."

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Eren begun to test his luck, stepping towards Levi slowly with a slight swing of his hips, never breaking eye contact with the other. 

 

The closer he got, the more tense Levi became, shoulders stiff and posture awkwardly defensive, heh, cute.

 

Well, it  _was_ cute until Eren was all of a sudden laid out on the ground with a surprisingly heavy body on top of him, restricting him of any movement. "Get off. Get the _fuck off!"_  Eren hissed, feeling the anger he was trying his best to hold in the entire time begin to grow inside of him. The short man on top of him gave Eren a calculating stare as he watched the boys face twist in pain and fury, smirking down at him. 

"What's the matter, Yaeg--"

 

"Shut the  _fuck_ up!"

 

"Hm, guess your father wasn't joking when he talked about your anger issues. But, your childish anger doesn't scare me and you're soon going to learn how to respect people who are above you, kid." With that, Levi roughly pulled the boy up and tossed him over his shoulder, he grabbed the uniform and paper Eren threw on the ground and headed towards the dorm the boy was supposed to be at in the first place.

 

After about two minutes Eren stopped kicking and screaming and fell limp against Levi, he had used a lot more energy than he thought he did.

 

Levi noticed this. "Finally tuckered out, huh, brat?" When Eren growled lowly and started flailing around again like a moron, Levi could only let out a small chuckle as he shook his head, then let a harsh slap hit Eren's backside with a loud _'smack!'_

 

Eren yelped in a high pitched voice and his face blossomed into a dark red color at the hit. "W--what the hel-- _ah_!" Another heavy hand came down on his left cheek again and Eren moaned pathetically, practically withering on Levi's shoulder. 

 

"Watch your language,  Yeager. One more slip up like that and I'll clean your dirty fucking mouth out with soap." 

 

"If I say another bad word will you spank me some more, too?" 

 

' _This fucking kid._ ' Levi thought to himself and counted to ten in his head. He told himself that he wouldn't accept Eren's advances because he wasn't trying to go to jail.

 

_'Resist the jailbat, resist the jailbait, resist the jailbai--'_

 

"I want you to do it." He said in a breathless voice, "Clean my _dirty fucking mouth_ out, _Sir_." 

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

Tossing Eren off his shoulder, he aggressively grabbed the boys soft, pink cheeks and asked in a low, husky voice, "Do you think I'm playing with you? Are you seriously  _asking_ to be punished?" 

 

The brown-haired boy bit his plump lip. "Yeah. Does me asking turn you on?" His slim tongue slithered out and flicked against one of Levi's thumbs as he stared down at him with a wide, innocent gleam in his blue-green irises,  "Punish me."

 

Running this thumb over Eren's bottom lip, his other hand reached down and took one of his ass cheeks in hand, squeezing it roughly, he smirked. "I'm not going to be gentle with you, _boy._ "

 

"Be as rough as you like, _Levi._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 11/28/15: cleaned up a few errors and such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> okay, w/e please read and enjoy. -backflips into the sunset-

Eren was currently in the middle of being dragged carelessly down the hallway by the collar of his shirt, tripping over his own two feet at how fast Levi was stomping down the hall. Eren let out a pitiful half-whine-half growl as his cock strained against his tight jeans.

 

 

“Stop whining.”

 

 

“I'll stop whining once you stop dragging me around like a fucking dog.”

 

 

Eren could literally _feel_ Levi smirking. “You are a dog, you nasty little fuck.”

 

 

Eren bit back a moan, for some reason, his dick seemed to twitch each time Levi degraded him and he had no idea why.

 

 

“I'm so fucking hard, _fuuuck_.”

 

 

“Shut your mouth, don't say gross shit like that out loud around me. People are going to assume I'm a pedophile.”

 

 

“Well...tech—ow! Would you stop hitting me, you ass-ow!” Levi had socked him for a second time in the stomach and he already knew his belly was more than likely sporting purple bruises.

 

 

“Stop talking, you piece of shit. Hearing your stupid fucking voice is making my dick softer than it already is.”

 

 

Ah, god, that tone of voice Levi used on him made him weak to his knees and he bit his lip again, afraid that he really would let out a wanton moan on mistake and draw attention to them both. But, they already did look pretty suspicious, Eren was red in the face and panting like an animal in heat while hiding his erection behind his hands in a failed attempt to not let anyone see how hard he was.

 

 

Whining like the brat he was, Eren grumbled out to Levi who was ignoring him, “Where the hell are we going? I just wanna get my dick wet, why are you making this difficult?”

 

 

The short man snorted. “You'll get your dick wet alright, you horny little shit.”

 

 

He made a keening noise in the back of his throat. “I want it so bad--”

 

 

“Will you shut the _fuck_ up already? Fuck.” Levi was getting restless and nervous, looking around him, making sure that there was nobody else around besides them. If he got caught doing some crazy, illegal shit like this then he'd lose his job, his life and end up in jail probably taking it up the ass by some psychopath named Big Bertha. The thought of that happening made him shudder in pure disgust and he immediately wiped the scarring image from his head before he threw up.

 

 

Eren noticed the twisted up facial expression on Levi's face and couldn't help but laugh at how disturbed he looked. Levi raised a fist, and Eren shut up quickly, he didn't think his stomach could take another hit and if he got punched there again he was sure he'd up-chuck what he had eaten earlier before he even got here.

 

 

They finally came to a stop in front of a plain white door with the words 'Men's Restroom' on it in bold, silver letters. The boy made a noise of confusion, silently asking why they were about to go inside a bathroom but it went unnoticed by Levi who was occupied with taking keys out of his pocket, looking for one key in specific. When he found the key he was looking for, he moved across the small hallway and over to a brown door with a mop sign on it, Eren concluded that it was the janitors closet.

 

 

Wait a minute.

 

 

Were they gonna fuck in the janitors closet? Eren frowned deeply at the thought. First of all, it would be cramped in there since janitors closets weren't very big and second of all, there'd be a bunch of cleaning supplies and Eren didn't want to get a whiff of Bleach and Windex as he ass got spread.

 

 

He voiced his concern, “Hey, are we seriously going to...you know in there? How am I supposed to blow my load to the smell of dirty old mop water and Oxy-Clean?”

 

 

“Eren.”

 

 

“Yah?”

 

 

“I am honestly trying my hardest not to punch you in the face and give you a broken nose.” Levi grumbled as he unlocked the door, “And for the last fucking time; Address me properly or else I'll make you give me fifty push ups, you brat.”

 

 

Eren could only grin like an idiot at this, “I'll give you fifty push ups on your dick.” He quirked an eyebrow at Levi who went stiff at his words. Levi turned around and gave Eren a baffled expression, gray eyes full of confusion.

 

 

“How....that doesn't even make any sen...I hate my fucking job.”

 

 

“Nah, you don't.”

 

 

Levi rolled his stormy eyes as he pulled out a small rectangular box that had a nice, earthy smell to it and put the object in his pocket then locked the closet. “Oh, yeah? How do you know what I hate and don't hate?”

 

 

“Because I just do.”

 

 

Levi let out a dry chuckle. “Right. Anyways,” He stepped aside and shoved Eren roughly into the bathroom, making the boy stumble and fall to the blue and black stripe tiled floor, Eren grunted at impact. Hissing under his breath about how sore his elbows were now, Eren eyed the small room around him cautiously. He still wasn't feeling it, even if the restroom was cleaner than any bathroom he'd ever stepped in, the thought of doing something sexual in a public restroom where just about anyone could walk in at any time still didn't sit well with him.

 

 

“Eren, turn around.” At the sound of the low, sensual voice that echoed off the tight bathroom walls, Eren quickly did as told and turned around, presenting his clothed ass to him. He tried to stand up but was stopped by hands that held him down by his shoulders. Eren shrugged and stayed put on the floor, he wanted to complain about how his knees were already starting to hurt from the hard flooring but kept his mouth shut, knowing Levi was getting tired of his whining.

 

 

“Hands behind your back.” With hesitance, Eren complied, swallowing a heavy lump of nervousness down as he held his hands out behind him, waiting with little patience to see what was going to happen next.

 

 

'Click' What the hell was that? His skinny wrist felt something cool and hard resting snugly against them and his entire body froze once he figured out what it was around his wrist.

 

 

Fucking handcuffs.

 

 

Wriggling around, Eren begun tugging at the metal wrapped around his wrist and let out a pained groan at how the cuffs were digging into his bones. “What the hell is this?”

 

 

Levi snorted at his question, “What do you think it is, kid?” He bent down and grabbed Eren by his shoulders, turning him around so Eren would be facing in his direction, he smirked at the angry expression etched across the young boys face. It was so easy to make Eren angry and while he knew that riling the boy up was wrong because he really did have anger issues, it was entertaining, in a way.

 

 

Reaching inside of his deep pocket, he pulled out the tiny box he had taken from the janitors closet and Eren eyed the tan box with unmasked suspicion as he asked, “What's in the box?” Levi's lips twitched upwards in amusement at the question as he ripped the box open.

 

 

“Want to guess what's in the box, Yeager?” Levi bent down till he was face to face with the flustered boy. “I'll give you a hint; it smells nice.” Eren cocked his head to the side in confusion and deep thought, what kind of hint was that?

 

 

_It smells nice?_

 

The fuck?

 

 

Eren shook his head. “What kind of hint is that? It 'smells nice'? Reall—Omph!” Next thing he knew, there was a bitter, creamy bar of soap being shoved past his lips and into his mouth. His eyes went wide and face twisted in disgust as the awful chemicals reacted with the saliva in his mouth and begun to bubble and fizz up like it would with water.

 

 

Levi saw the boy pucker his lips, obviously getting ready to spit the pastel green bar out of his mouth, and he put his hand over his mouth, shoving the bar in further until he was satisfied with how far it was inside. Eren begun squirming around on the floor, without the use of his arms he tipped over, grunting in pain as he landed on his arm the wrong way.

 

 

Shaking his head, Levi took Eren by the collar and fixed him till he was sitting upright again on his knees, grinning with glee at the intense glare he was on the receiving end of.

 

 

“What?” He asked with false confusion, using his index finger to tilt Eren's chin up all the way until he was staring into large sea-green irises. “You said you wanted me to clean your dirty fucking mouth, didn't you?”

 

 

The boys face turned a lovely shade of rose-petal red, when he tried to speak, he forgot there was still a bar of soap in his mouth and almost swallowed the entire thing by accident, coughing up a little bit, saliva already beginning to escape from the corners of his cupids-bow lips. Levi let out a tiny chuckle and pulled the bar out just a tad, letting the boy breathe a little easier.

 

 

He stepped back and circled around Eren non-stop, staring with delight at the stiff, upset teen presented before him.

 

 

Eren was not happy about this situation, not at all. He started to bite down on the scented bar, teeth digging into the soap until his teeth begun to sink into it from the amount of force he was using, hoping to break the thing in-half enough to spit it out without getting Levi's attention, but he noticed anyway, Levi was always confident and proud of his sharp senses.

 

 

Kicking Eren lightly in the thigh, he growled lowly, “Hey, don't bite on it. You keep that up you'll end up choking on it and I'm not going to help your shitty ass when you're laid out on the ground gasping for air. So, I suggest you stop it before I shove it down your goddamn throat, understood?” Eren could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the minute and he started squirming around like an idiot again, the heavy scent of the soap made his nose twitch and itch annoyingly and he only grew more and more frustrated when Levi only stared down at him with little sympathy.

 

 

Giving up on worming around on the ground, he got back up to his knees by himself and gave the best puppy dog look he could, silently pleading with the older man to at least let him get a couple words in so he could voice his opinion. Growing weary of the gross, sickening gleam in Eren's eyes, Levi complied, removing the soap from his mouth, purposefully making sure the bar scraped against his teeth, some of the peeled soap now stuck on the back of his pearly whites.

 

 

Coughing up the scarped off soap and spitting it out to the ground, much to Levi's chagrin, Eren began yelling, “What the hell!? Soap? You put _soap in my mouth_?” Shaking his head in anger, he continued with his rant, “I thought you were gonna make me blow you, not...put soap in my fucking mouth, you psychopath!”

 

 

“If I remember correctly, you asked for me to clean your dirty ass mouth out. Blowing my load in your tiny virgin mouth isn't going to make it very clean, now is it?” Levi countered.

 

 

Before Eren could say another word, the soap was shoved back into his warm cavern and Levi grabbed him by his silky brown tresses, yanking roughly until he was staring right in his eyes.

 

 

“You honestly believed I was going to let you put your filthy, prepubescent lips on my cock?” He scoffed, “That's not going to happen anytime soon but, if you do what I say, I'll give you a little reward.” At the word 'reward', the boy perked up, cocking his head to the side in an innocent gesture, eager to hear about this whole 'reward' thing.

 

 

Stepping back and allowing the boy to have some room, he barked out in a stern voice, “Face down, ass in the air.”

 

 

Eren practically quivered in pleasure at the demanding tone in his voice and complied with his orders quickly, flinching as the cool tile touched his flustered cheek and he lifted his ass into the air as high as he could, looking back at the older man with wide, youthful eyes. Levi felt his dick twitch to life a little at the wanton look in Eren's eyes and he silently cursed his growing erection to hell. He tugged the boys pants and boxer briefs down all at once and marveled at the tanned, unblemished flesh.

 

 

Ignoring the growing problem in his pants, he groped one of Eren's surprisingly plump ass cheeks and squeezed tightly until he heard Eren let out a muffled whimper. Eren breathed heavily through his nose when he saw Levi remove his expensive leather belt and shied away from the belt as Levi let the thick leather touch the around right above his tailbone.

 

 

Levi noticed this with amusement, “Hah? Don't turn all shy on me now, Eren.” He put one of his hands on Eren's wide hips and tugged him back towards him. “You get a hit for each time you've disrespected me....and considering how much of a little shit you are; it's going to be a lot.”

 

 

_Thwak!_

 

 

Eren inhaled sharply as the first hit was delivered against his ass, accidentally inhaling the soap deeper into his mouth and coughing lightly.

 

 

“Careful, don't swallow the goddamn thing.” He warned then continued with the beating.

 

 

 _Thwak!_ “M-mmh!” He moaned behind the soap in his mouth. Each hit made him jump and flinch and try to shy away from the touch only to be dragged back towards Levi and hit even harder for trying to move away from him.

 

 

It hurt.

 

 

It was painful but the hurt felt _so good_. He squeezed his eyes tight, panting rapidly around the bar lodged in his mouth, it was becoming a little hard to breathe.

 

 

“Can't handle it anymore, huh?” Eren growled childishly at the taunt, the stinging pain in his ass begged for him to stop and give his inflamed rear a break but Eren's pride simply would not let that happen. He rapidly shook his head at the man and glowered at him from below, wishing he could have a word in but that goddamn soap was in the fucking way.

 

 

Levi saw the desperation in Eren's eyes and sighed dramatically but, nevertheless, removed the soap from the boys mouth again, finally letting Eren speak. “I can take it. Give me more...hit me harder, you old fuck.”

 

 

“Watch your fucking mouth, punk.”

 

 

_Thawk!_

 

 

Eren ignored Levi and whimpered, “Ah-ahah, more, _more._ ”

 

 

“Don't go ordering me around, you shitty brat.” He said in a hoarse voice, pants uncomfortably tight.

 

 

By the twentieth hit, the boy was close to crying tears of irritation, pleasure and pain. “Touch me...." He whined. " _fucking touch me, dammit_!” Levi would laugh at how Eren thought he was going to boss him around but the intense pressure in his pants was almost excruciating .

 

 

“That's not how you ask for things. Ask properly and I'll give you your reward, Yeager.”

 

 

Swallowing down the little bit of pride he had left in him, he pleaded in a pathetically arousing voice, “P-please, please touch me!” The angry, humiliated tears burst from his eyes and rolled freely down his flustered cheeks, god this was embarrassing.

 

 

“Please, what?”

 

 

Eren could only roll his eyes, “Please, sir!” It took a hell of a lot of courage just to say those two, stupid words.

 

 

Smirking cockily, Levi tugged Eren's underwear and pants back on and flipped him around, ignoring the sharp hiss from the boy as his bruised behind hit the chilly floor.

 

 

He brought his foot down on the large tint in the boys pants and dug his heel into it lightly, carefully adding more and more pressure whenever Eren begged for it. Levi moved his foot up and down the clothed erection, finding it oddly cute how Eren's dick twitched each time he rubbed it at just the right angle.

 

 

Eren bucked his hips wildly at the touch, he honestly didn't give a shit if his dick was being stepped all on, as long as it was being touched that was all that mattered.

 

 

Levi really wanted to touch his cock but kept his hands to himself, continuing to prod at the boys clothed erection with his foot.

 

 

Levi swore he could've came in his pants like this stupid fucking kid was about to do here because of the way Eren's back arched beautifully off the ground and the way his large irises rolled into the back of his head. Jeez, did it really feel that damn good? Eren's body was flushed, sweat rolling off his forehead with fat tear droplets trickling from the corners of his eyes.

 

 

“G-gonna--gonna cum! _I'm gonna cum_!” Fuck, fuck _fuck_. It was too much, far too much for the boy, he had never felt this kind of pleasure before from anyone. Seriously, believe it or not, Eren was still a virgin, he just watched a lot of hardcore homosexual porn and was the common horny teenage boy.

 

 

Maybe it was just the fact that he had come to like Levi so much in such a short amount of time or the dominating aura that the man emitted wherever he went, hell if he knows.

 

 

When Levi flicked the heel of his boot against the clothed swollen, leaky tip of Eren's cock, he had the boy practically screaming,“Yeah, fuck _yeah_ , gonna cum!”

 

 

“You're being too loud, you little shit.” Levi complained, not that he wasn't enjoying the sounds the boy made it was just that he didn't want anyone to walk in on them.

 

 

He took the soap from the ledge of the sink, where he left it when he took it out of the boys mouth, and shoved it back inside the warm, wet cavern again, much to the annoyance of Eren. A few more harsh prodding with his booted-foot and Eren was suddenly coming. His hips jerked violently each time a squirt of white hot ejaculation shot from his cock, soaking his black boxer briefs in the thick, sticky substance.

 

 

“ ** _M-mmhm_**!” His chest was heaving up and down rapidly, heart thumping a thousand miles-per-hour and there was nothing but saliva mixed with soapy bubbles spilling from the corners of his red lips and down onto his shirt, the top of his shirt drenched in his own slob and soap suds. Levi really should've been disgusted with the sight because he hated filthy, dirty things which included saliva and stupid teenage boys but he wasn't because _God,_ if the sight before him wasn't the hottest most erotic shit he'd ever seen in his entire 35 years of life then he didn't know what was or what could top it.

 

 

When Eren came down from his orgasmic high, Levi unlocked the handcuffs, took the soap out of his mouth, and tossed the mandatory uniform Eren was supposed to be wearing at him, letting the clothing fall flat on Eren's still red and sweat-covered face. Eren groaned out loud in irritation, his pants were wet and uncomfortable and after he came back to reality he realized that he still had an  _entire month_ in this hell hole. 

 

 

Levi fixated himself the best he could, pushing down on his still raging boner and brushing back his unkempt hair neatly and put his belt back on, snapping it back in place and heading to the door. When he opened it, he turned to Eren who's face was still being hidden under the uniform, "Now that that's over and done with; get your ass dressed and head to where you're supposed to be. Try not to be insubordinate this time, Yeager." 

 

 

Eren raised his hands and flicked Levi off with the both of them, grinning under the clothing at the scoff he heard from the other man. Just before the door shut, Eren grumbled, "Ugh, fuck me and my life."

 

 

With an unseen smirk, Levi replied just as the door slammed shut, "Maybe next time if I see some improvement in that shitty attitude of yours."

 

 

Sitting up so fast that he hurt his neck by accident, nearly giving himself whiplash, the bland uniform fell off his face and Eren could only stare in shock and excitement at the words he had just heard come from his Drill Sergeant's mouth. For a moment, Eren actually thought about at least attempting to behave.

 

 

But fuck that because being good was for pussies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so mean to Eren, poor bby boy, lol.
> 
> edit 11/28/15: cleaned up a few errors and such. fixed paragraphs, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of a sudden: ANGST! 
> 
> um, the plot is now moving...extremely slowly but surely, sorry about that. also, more characters introduced, this will contain a few OC's and if you don't like that then get the fuck over it.

'This is so gross. Gross, _gross, gross_.' The inside of his boxers, thighs and pants were stained in his quickly cooling cum and Eren had to hold back the urge to gag uncontrollably at the nasty feeling of his thighs sticking together by his own seed. He stood up on wobbly legs and unsteadily made his way towards a bathroom stall, making sure to lock it since he didn't want any unwelcome visitors walking in on him, an underage boy wiping his own dick juice off of himself.

 

“Asshole could've at least given me something to clean myself off with. Now I have to use their shitty, one-ply tissue, fucking fantastic.” He grumbled under his breath as he wiped himself down the best he could. There wasn't really anything he could do with the soiled, damp boxer briefs so he just shrugged and left them off and put on the tacky cargo pants.

 

Free balling it was.

 

He grabbed the white T-shirt off the toilet seat and put it on quickly then left the stall to look in a mirror. His hair was unruly, brown locks sticking out in every possible direction and there was dried saliva and tear stains on his face.

 

'How attractive.' Eren thought with a roll of his eyes, wetting a cheap, rough paper towel and using it to wipe the crusty drool and leftover tears from his face. Once he was done, he threw the paper and his soiled boxers in the trash and sighed woefully when he stepped out of the bathroom and back into the hideously boring and plain hallway, he really, _really_ did not want to be here. Call him a bitch or whatever you like but he missed being home and most of all he missed his mom.

 

That moment with Levi didn't even matter anymore because now he was down in the dumps at the thought of not being home with his sick mother. He wanted to be mad, he desperately wanted to be so angry with his mom but he couldn't. He couldn't ever bring himself to be upset with her, she was the closest person in the world to him and the only one who didn't treat him like a stupid, ill-behaved child.

 

“Stop being a pussy, Eren...suck it the fuck up.” He told himself quietly. There wasn't anything anyone or he could do about this situation.

 

He was going to be here for a full month.

 

Without his phone.

 

Without his _dying mother._

 

The second thought worried him, it always did. His mother had been diagnosed with Leukemia about a year and a half ago; The doctors said without proper treatment that she'd be dead in 5-6 years. Eren felt his fist clench and unclench by themselves and he quickly shook his hands to make them stop doing that because it often did that without him even noticing it.

 

And it scared him.

 

Maybe one source of his anger came from the fact that his mom had to suffer with that horrible disease because his family couldn't afford it. Sure, Grisha was a doctor but there was only so much money the man could make.

 

Eren shook his head to clear him off all those thoughts, thinking about them were making him depressed. He walked through the hall, looking down at his feet and not at what was in front of him, accidentally running into another person causing the both of them to fall, Eren hissed at the sharp sting off his still sore behind.

 

“Watch where you're going— _Eren_!?” Oh no, Eren knew that disgusting voice from anywhere. He looked up slowly and let out a loud, over-the-top sigh at the face of his biggest enemy; Jean, AKA: Horse face.

 

Horse face growled lowly at the loser on the ground before him, “Why are _you_ here?” He asked. Eren stood up and wiped the invisible dust off of his uniform before responding, “Why do you think I'm here, horse shit? What the hell are you doing all the way back here?” He remembered that Sergeant Levi had had dragged him pretty far away from prying eyes, so it was suspicious that Jean would be all the way back here on his own.

 

“Because I can be, fuck-face. Now, answer my question before I beat an answer out of you.” Jean always wanted to pick a fight with Eren because it was fun and he never got tired riling the angry boy up since he fell for the bait each and every time, he wondered if Eren already knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

 

Like he predicted, Eren raised his fist, ready to pummel Jean into the ground until the memory of his mothers desperate, pale face popped up in his head and he put his hand down. He didn't want to be in this hell hole longer than he needed to be and he wanted to see his mother as soon as possible because she could die any day without warning and if it came down to that then he wanted, no, _needed_ to be there in her final moments.

 

“Tch, whatever, Jean. Fuck off.” He grumbled, shoving Jean carelessly with his shoulder as he stalked past him with his head down, leaving the blond-haired boy standing there in confusion and astonishment. He was going to try his hardest to behave the best he could for his mom...and for his dad, he guessed. Eren was tired of being a disappointment in everyone's eyes, especially his father.

 

He shook his head once again to clear those thoughts and continued to where he was supposed to be. He followed the directions on the wall to where he was supposed to be and soon, he was there.

 

Sector-B, room 13.

 

What the hell?

 

The rooms had no doors.

 

Eren cautiously stepped inside of his room and nearly walked out when he saw how filthy the floors were. The tiles were covered in all sorts of grime, dirt and other disgusting things;

 

Was he really going to be staying here?

 

Sleeping in these cheap, terribly put together beds?

 

For a _whole month?_

 

The walls were a dirty, dingy gray and the tiny windows covered by metal bars, were covered in dirt and dust, so filthy that barely any sunlight could shine through the stained glass and not to mention how tiny the fucking room was.

 

It looked like no one had been in here for _years._

 

Sudden movement startled him and he looked up out of the corner of his eye to see that blond haired boy he saw earlier whining over his laptop and the government, he was sitting on filthy ground with his luggage.

 

On the bottom of a bunk opposite of the boy on the other side of the room, there was another boy with charcoal black hair and a carefree smile on his lips.

 

...Did he not know where he was?

 

The boy only continued to smile at Eren creepily and he had to tear his eyes away from his before he got any more uncomfortable and freaked out. On the bottom bunk was a really tall boy with dark-brown skin and long dreads that stopped by his shoulders, texting away on his iPhone. He was so tall that his feet were hanging off the edge off his bed.

 

Shrugging, Eren stepped over to where the kid on the floor was and gave him a weird look. “Why are you sitting on this dirty ass floor?”

 

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the question, stuttering over his own words, “W-Well, you see, I-I don't know w-which bunk to ch-choose and I didn't want to get yelled at if I t-took the bunk someone else wanted...” He trailed off with a light pink blush covering his alabaster skin.

 

Scoffing at his whimpiness, Eren picked the boy up by his arm off the ground. “Which bunk do you want, kid?” The blond was shaking like a leaf and had fear in his eyes as Eren questioned him, “M-my names A-Armin--”

 

“I don't fucking care. Just tell me which bunk you want so I can put my shit down.” Armin yanked himself out of Eren's hold and rubbed at his arm.

 

“You don't have to be so rude, you know?” When all he got was a blank, uncaring stare from Eren he just climbed to the top bunk, grimacing at the dirty, cheap comforter on the thin mattress. Eren took a seat on the flimsy bed and crossed his arms, looking at all the other people he was going to be rooming with.

 

Well, everyone here looked pretty normal, no one looked like thugs or anything, besides that asshole Jean who was standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his shitty face.

 

Because fuck him.

 

The silence was making Eren squirm and he decided to break it, “So...what are you guys in here for?” Everyone gave him a calculating stare for such a long time that Eren thought no one was going to talk until that creepy kid said something,

 

“I have a lot of sex.”

 

…...

 

…...

 

…...

 

“ _What_?”

 

Who the hell got sent off to Boot Camp for having a lot of sex? “Why're you even here? There's nothing wrong with getting your dick wet, man.” He said.

 

“Hmm...it's probably a problem since I have a preference for older men and slept with three of my teachers and got them all fired.” He said with the same, unchanging smile on his face. Armin sat up in his bed and gaped at the other, “You got three of your teachers fired!? How can you just say that with such a look on your face? _You ruined three peoples lives!_ ”

 

He shrugged then yawned, “They did it to themselves. I didn't tell them to go around bragging about it on social media.” Okay, well, Eren guessed he did have a point there. 

 

“Oh, my names Marco, by the way. Yours?”

 

“Uh...Eren.”

 

Marco shot Eren a kind, friendly smile. “Cool. What about you, blondie?”

 

Armin squirmed around on his mattress. “I-its Armin.” They all stared at him until he continued, “I'm in here for hacking.”

 

“Fucking nerd.” Jean muttered and nearly got a laugh out of Eren but he controlled himself, Eren would never laugh at anything that came out of that horses mouth. Armin obviously wanted to retort, mouth opening and closing multiple times like a fish before he just groaned dejectedly and gave up.

 

The next that spoke was the boy with dreads, “Uh, my names Trent. I set six trashcans on fire at school and got expelled.” At the looks being directed towards him, he could only let out a chuckle, “What? I like watching things burn.”

 

 _Note to self: Stay on Trent's good side._ Eren told himself, he'd keep his distance from that guy because being set on fire was not something he was very fond of.

 

“....Okay, then.” He muttered awkwardly.

 

An odd, unsettling silence settled over the room and Eren went back to looking at the gross floor beneath his feet.

 

“Stand up.” Everyone's attention turned to the low, mysterious voice that came out of nowhere and Eren nearly shit himself once he realized it was Sergeant Levi who said it, standing in the doorway in all his 5'3 glory.

 

The boy all scrambled to stand up, backs straight and tense. Eren gazed over to Armin who was shaking like a leaf, clutching the pole to their bunk bed for dear life. Although the man was short, his presence was strong and intimidating and for some odd reason Eren found that attractive even though his and Levi's personalities were very, _very_ different. Usually, Eren was the one who liked being in control of things but he didn't know why he would easily just let Levi do what he wanted with him.

 

Levi walked down the room, looking the at the boys up in down, glaring in disapproval at all of them with a hint of mild disgust, Eren almost laughed at the offended look that crossed his face when he saw Trent texting away on his phone, Eren had no idea how he had managed to sneak past security with that on him.

 

“You.” Trent looked up from his phone with a bored expression, clearly irritated by being interrupted in the middle of a text.

 

“What do you wa—woah!” Levi had the tall boy by the collar of his shirt, yanking on it till he was face to face with his.

 

'Pfft, he's so fucking small.' Eren giggled to himself.

 

“What's your name, kid?”

 

“Uh..it's Tre--”

 

“Just kidding, I don't give a shit about your name.” He said, yanking the iPhone out of his unsuspecting hands and pocketing it before he spoke up once more, “A little birdie told me you like setting shit on fire, that true?”

 

Looking around with an uncomfortable expression on his face, Trent scratched the back of his neck and nodded dumbly. “....Er, yeah.”

 

The look in Levi's sharp stormy eyes could kill, “Well, guess what, _Trent,_ ” He growled the last part so lowly that Eren almost missed it, “ _those trashcans you lit on fire aren't the only thing that's going to be burning once I'm done with you_.” That was the first time anyone had saw Trent's face show another expression on his face, rather than his usual bored look, his eyes clearly showed fear.

 

Levi took his hands off of him and moved on to Marco who could only smile down at him like a moron, the carefree look on his face nearly threw him off but he kept his composure. “You like taking dicks up the ass, kid?”

 

Marco grinned at Levi and the calmness on the boys freckled face only further pissed him off, it looked like he was going to be dealing with a tough crowd, this time.

 

Jeez, these kids were weird as fuck.

 

He grabbed Marco's cheeks and squeezed them until he was making one of those stupid fish faces like children did to be silly. "Clench those ass cheeks and stop being a slut." Everyone in the room was almost one-hundred percent positive that you weren't allowed to speak to them like that, seriously, who the fuck was giving this place permission to run?

 

Armin was next.

 

'Oh, boy...' Eren thought, he wanted to give the boy a pat on the back but stopped himself from doing so, since when did he give a shit about others? Armin and Levi were around the same height so the narrow eyed man could look the boy straight in the face without having to do anything.

 

"Why the  _fuck_ are you hacking into shit, you pissy brat?" The blond looked around the room nervously, he couldn't bring himself to stare the other right in the face, it was far too intimidating and scary for him. When he spoke, his voice was low and shaky, "I--I just want everyone to know how corrupt our govern--" 

 

"Stop. Just...stop. Kid, everyone knows how corrupt our shitty ass government is, it's just that nobody really gives a shit and accepts it." At the look on Armin's face, you could tell that he sorta agreed with Levi and that what he said was true. The blond boy shuffled around awkwardly and hung his head low. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Levi snorted, "You  _guess_ I'm right? I am right. I'm always right." 

 

'What a load of steaming horse shit..' Eren said in his head. He hated when adults did that shit, always claiming to be right around every goddamn thing like they were some God or something, it really ticked him off. Levi moved on to Jean, scolding the stupid horse about vandalism, starting fights for no reason and treating his mom like shit, it made Eren's blood boil at the last one. How could he treat his mother like shit? He'd met his mom before, although she didn't particularly care for him because he and her son were rivals, his mother was a kind and gentle woman who wouldn't hurt a fly. 

 

Whilst in deep thought, Eren didn't notice that Levi was in front of him until the man yanked him down by the collar of his shirt and whispered in his ear, "Don't think that just because I got you off earlier that I'm going to treat you any differently, we don't have favorites here, you understand me?" Eren grinned from ear to ear at this and whispered back with a whorish moan, " _Oh, yeah_?" 

 

Levi reeled back away from him so quick it startled everyone, the bright fire-truck red blush that spread from his cheeks and all the way up to his ears was satisfying for Eren and he could only smirk and bite his bottom lip and laugh at the small man, who knew it'd be so easy to make him so flustered? He'd have to do that more often if he was going to get that kind of reaction out of Levi. "You know what? I was going to let you all off the hook and give you actual cleaning supplies to clean up this nasty ass room but, thanks to this piece of shit; You all will have to scrub this floor clean with toothbrushes instead of the mops and brushes I had for you." 

 

All the boys turned towards him and glared daggers into Eren and he only shrugged at them, he didn't  give a shit if anyone liked him here or not, he wasn't here to make friends and it's not like he was a very likable person, anyway. Levi stomped out of the door with his shoulders back and head held high and disappeared for a few minutes then returned with two buckets of water mixed with bleach, a cup full of toothbrushes. 

 

"Ha, you look fucking stupid." Eren laughed childishly at his joke when he saw Levi, that man had a small mask covering his face and big yellow gloves, it just looked really fucking dumb. Trent and Marco also laughed with him but stopped immediately at the stare of death and despair in Levi's eyes. 

 

"Eren."

 

"Yo."

 

If this were a cartoon there'd be smoke steaming from Levi's small ears. "You get to clean the toilets as well for that smart ass remark." At the look of pure disbelief on the boys tanned face, Levi smirked with satisfaction and set the supplies down before walking back to the door and as he strolled out he yelled,

 

"I want these floors clean in an hour flat. If they aren't you sleep without a bed for the first day; good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm...not sure how long this will be, i am predicting about 8-10 chapters..possibly more with all the shit i have planned out for this.
> 
> i just want you all to know that even though i don't reply to your comments that i do read them and i appreciate them a whole fucking lot like you have nooo idea, i legit wail like a t-rex when i see a new comments. so yeah, thanks, guys. :) BTW, i am doing a time-skip next chapter so i can get the plot moving faster.
> 
> edit 11/28/15: cleaned up a few errors and such.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's having a few issues with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please read!!!!***
> 
> its been a while since i've updated.
> 
> like 10 months, ayeee lmao. B)
> 
> -ducks from all the weapons and rotten food being thrown at me-
> 
> i'm sorry!! ;W; i just lost inspiration for this fanfic for a while and didn't know where i was going with it, tbh but now i am back!!!!!!!!!
> 
> a few new changes to the fic you all need to know:
> 
> *i raised Eren's age, he's seventeen now. (wooow, a whole two years!!!!!!//sarcasm)  
> *when i first started writing this it was just going to be straight up PWP but i've changed my mind and i would like to make this fic a little more than about just fucking (don't worry, there will be some hot gay action going on. plenty of it ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ ) 
> 
> this chapters kind of on the serious side, i'm going more into depth about Eren's issues and such. :>
> 
> i'll shut up now!!!

This was horrible.

 

'I want to go home.' Eren thought grumpily. It had been only one week into this shitty boot camp and he was already thinking of an escape plan to get the fuck out of here. His back ached and he was tired of getting dirty looks from his bunk mate and the other boys who he shared a room with just because they all had to sleep on the dirty floor since they didn't clean up that filthy room in time.

 

At first, Eren honestly thought that Levi was kidding because making them sleep on that disease-ridden floor was a bit too much.

 

Boy, was he wrong.

 

He and a few other men came in and took away their mattress's, leaving the boys with nothing but the cheap metal bed frame and the gross covers. All night there was nothing but whining and complaining, most of it was directed at Eren since he was the one who got them into this predicament in the first place.

 

God, he wanted to go _home_.

 

“This fucking sucks.” He grumbled angrily as he picked at the disgusting food on his tray, it was supposed to be 'meatloaf' and 'mashed potatoes' but to be honest, the meat looked like a flat piece of shit and the potatoes, ugh, don't even get him started on the fucking potatoes. He glanced up to see a brunette girl scarfing down the mashed potatoes with unreal speed and cringed in disgust.

 

Well, it looked like some people enjoyed the food, he guessed.

 

He was sitting in the cafeteria alone at a table far off in a secluded corner, none of the people he shared a room with wanted to sit with him, they were still a bit salty over having to sleep on the floor for the first day but it wasn't like Eren gave a damn if they liked him or not. As he stated earlier, he wasn't here to make friends or be buddy-buddy with them; he was here to get his 'problems' fixed.

 

He picked at his food for another couple of minutes before he grew bored and threw the gross lunch away. He couldn't leave the cafeteria until lunch time was over, he learned that the hard way the first time he came in here. He was slammed on his back by one of the security officers for trying to walk out but how as he supposed to know when nobody told him? He rubbed his lower back and winced, that slam really did a number on him.

 

He looked around the area with large sea-green eyes, scanning the place to see if he could find someone he knew. He spotted Jean (no way in hell was he sitting next to that jackass) and Marco sitting together, seemingly having a funny chat when he saw Marco laugh loudly, making the horse blush and scratch the back of his neck nervously. It was almost like..they were..flirting?

 

Eren gagged a little bit at the thought, God, the thought of Jean dating anyone was horrifying and he wasn't sure that guy ever had a date in his life because of his ugly face...who the fuck would want to kiss that? Not him, that's for sure.

 

“Oi! You're standing in front of my seat. Move.” Who the hell was that talking to him in that tone? It was clearly a female but Eren could feel his anger rising anyway. Now, he didn't go around hitting girls but if she pissed him off and they somehow got into a fist fight he'd give her a few warnings before striking back.

 

He turned around quickly to give the girl a piece of his mind. “Who the fuck are you? Is your name written on this seat?” The girl with mid-length onyx hair stared with wide almond-shaped eyes at Eren and a blush quickly spread across her cheeks.

 

“I—I....” Her face only grew redder the longer Eren stared at her and he began to feel uncomfortable at the flustered look on her face. What the hell was her problem?

 

'Girls are so weird...' He thought.

 

Suddenly, her face turned serious and expressionless again. “Move.”

 

Eren scowled at her but got out of the way and went back to his seat, he wasn't in the mood for arguing with anyone right now. He slumped into the uncomfortable plastic chair and stared up at the white ceiling while he thought his life over.

 

He was a disappointment to not only his family, but to everyone he knew. No one respected him and all the kids and teachers at his school were afraid of him, Hell, some of them would even turn and walk the other way if he were walking in their direction. His mom was always in the hospital and sure, he could go to her to talk but sometimes she'd get so ill that she'd be unable to speak, knocked out cold from all the medicine they were pumping into her veins.

 

Talking to his father was out of the question; The man hated him, he was sure of it.

 

He had nobody to go to.

 

He was all alone.

 

His brooding was cut short when a tray hit the table, clunking loudly against the metal surface. He tried to ignore whoever it was sitting across from him, probably another loser like himself who had no where else to sit. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced up, eyes widening at the man who was seated there, eating what looked like a homemade meal, casually with a blank look on his hard features.

 

“....Levi—ow!” A foot connected with his shin from beneath the table and he groaned in pain as he rubbed his aching leg. The man didn't once look up from his food as he spoke. “That's Sergeant Levi, how many times do I have to fucking say this before it gets through your thick skull?”

 

Eren stuck his tongue out childishly at him. “Whatever.”

 

Five more minutes passed before Eren saw Levi put his knife and fork down and wipe his face with a handkerchief. He looked Eren in the eyes for a few moments before asking, “Did you eat anything?”

 

He shot Levi an irritated look. “Umm, no not really. Why do you care?”

 

The short man rolled his stormy silver eyes and reached inside his lunchpack, tossing a sandwich at the boy, Eren barely managed to catch it. He eyed the sandwich suspiciously then glared at Levi from across the table. “I don't need your charit--”

 

“Just shut the fuck up and eat the food. I know you didn't eat anything and I don't blame you, the food here looks like it came from a fucking sewer. Besides, you're going to need the energy for the exercises I have planned for you and your shitty friends today.”

 

“I don't have any friends.” He mumbled under his breath. This got him a confused expression from the older man but Levi didn't speak up on it and for that, Eren was grateful. Instead, Levi just shrugged his broad shoulders and went back to eating the rest of his food.

 

Eren still hadn't eaten the sandwich.

 

“Will you eat the fucking sandwich already?”

 

“I don't want to eat your sandwich.”

 

Wrong thing to say because soon, the sandwich was shoved halfway down his throat, how in the Hell that man managed to snatch the sandwich from him, unwrap it and shove it in his mouth so quickly was unknown to the boy. He gagged slightly on it before he finally took a large bite and swallowed some of it, it was surprisingly really good.

 

“Hurry up and finish eating, you have ten minutes before you'll be called out to the yard for standard procedure.” Levi informed him while putting his trash on his empty tray and standing. Eren sighed quietly, watching Levi's back as he walked away and out of the cafeteria. He ate a little slower, it wasn't like he was trying to be there on time, the longer he sat here the more he'd miss and the less he had to deal with all the hateful stares he got from everyone here.

 

* * *

 

“Pick up the pace, you fucking shitheads! I've seen elderly ladies run faster than you!” Levi shouted. These kids were pathetic and severely out of shape, it was only their second time running around the field and a lot of them were already sweating gallons and out of breath.

 

When that blond boy tripped over his own two feet and fell into a puddle of muddy water, Trent hadn't been paying attention and tripped over him and fell down too, Levi face-palmed and sighed for what must've been the twentieth time today.

 

'I fucking hate kids.'

 

He blew his whistle sharply, causing all the other boys that were still running around the field to stop and run over to him with boggled looks on their faces. The small blond boy struggled to get out of the dirty water and thick mud and trudged over to Levi with slouched shoulders and a look of pure exhaustion on his face.

 

“Armin.”

 

The boy perked up immediately and saluted Levi with a shaky hand. “Sir, yes sir!” Levi observed the boy, there were bruises on his elbows and filth covered him from head to toe, Levi frowned in disgust. He might as well cut afternoon training early today, it didn't look like the boys were taking this very seriously, he'd have something in store for them later tonight.

 

He was ready to scold the boy for being a clumsy, shitty brat but a deep, hearty chuckle from behind him startled him. “Aren't we missing someone?” The small man turned around to look at Erwin with confusion then turned back to the lineup, counting in his head all the boys in line.

 

'One, two, three, four....'

 

Eren.

 

He wasn't there.

 

“That little _shit_.” He growled through gritted teeth with clenched fist. A few of the boys cowered in fear at Levi, thinking that they did something wrong and that they were going to be punished.

 

“Erwin, you take over practice until I get that little _fucker_ , he is so going to get it, I swear to _fuck._ ” Before Erwin could tell him that he had his own group of kids to deal with, Levi took off running back into the building in search of the boy.

 

He thought he could just skip out on their daily afternoon routine?

 

He didn't fucking think so.

 

He searched in the room he was staying in with the other kids, going over to Eren's bunk looking under his covers and under all the beds to see if the little trouble-maker was there, if he thought he was going to get away with skipping then he was severely mistaken. Not only that, but Hanji (one of the therapist that worked here) had came to Levi a day ago and told him that Eren had never showed up to any of their scheduled sessions and was a bit worried about him.

 

After checking there he left and went back into the cafeteria only to find that it was empty, lunch had ended about twenty minutes ago.

 

“Stupid kid wasting my time, when I see him I'm going to--”

 

“Ow, get the _fuck_ off of me, you giant asshole!”

 

Oh.

 

He knew that voice from anywhere.

 

Levi smirked and ran towards the sound of the voice. There Eren was being manhandled by two security guards. Levi watched with amusement as Eren kicked, screamed and squirmed around in their strong hold, no matter how much he flailed around, it was impossible to get out of their grip.

 

“I'll fucking kill you, you bald headed piece of shit!” Levi decided it was time to step in when he saw the boys face becoming redder and redder with anger, he didn't want the little shit to pass out from over-overexertion. He walked forward until he was in the two security guards line of vision and stood there till one of them noticed his presence.

 

The 'bald headed piece of shit' as Eren called him, caught Levi's eye and immediately dropped the struggling boy and saluted with his back straight and voice firm, “Seagrent Levi, sir!” The other guard looked a bit annoyed that he was now the only one trying to keep the boy under control but nevertheless, saluted Levi (quite sloppily since Eren was still squirming around like a fish out of water) and repeated the words the other guard said.

 

“Sir, what can we do for you?”

 

Levi's lip quirked up. “I've actually been looking for the little punk in your hands. I'll be taking him now, thank you.” There was no argument, the guards just shrugged and handed Eren over, roughly shoving the brunet into Levi's awaiting arms and walking back to their post.

 

An annoyed sigh left the older man's lips as he stared at Eren who was attempting to set him on fire with the intense glare he was shooting his way. “Tried to skip out on procedure today, huh?”

 

Eren broke eye contact with him, instead finding the white walls around him far more interesting than what Levi had to say.

 

Levi tried a different approach. He put a finger under Eren's chin and lifted it so that he was looking directly into those large, expressive teal-green eyes and spoke with a low, husky voice, “What did I tell you about your behavior?”

 

“Fuck you....fucking asshole, I'm not in the mood.” His moody response had the older man worried, usually Eren was a playful, annoying little shit but right now...his lack of enthusiasm was a bit odd to him.

 

“Someone told me you haven't been going to your therapy sessions either, that true?” A dark scowl and an eye roll confirmed what Levi asked, he sighed and let Eren go completely.

 

Levi scratched the back of his neck and Eren just stared off into space with a blank expression on his youthful face.

 

The silence was making him uncomfortable and he really didn't know what to say.

 

Teenagers are so fucking moody.

 

“Uhh, do you—do you want to, I don't fucking know, talk about it?”

 

Okay, wow.

 

'That was fucking terrible, good job, Levi.' He scolded himself in his mind. He couldn't help it, he was very socially awkward when it came to talking about feelings and counseling wasn't his job, goddammit!

 

Eren's posture was stiff and defensive, he had his fist clenched and Levi could tell that he was gritting his teeth in frustration because of how tight his jaw looked. He was trying to act tough and cover up what he was really feeling on the inside, that much Levi could tell. He's been working at this boot camp with teens like him for about seven years now, and even if he was a little weird about mushy emotions and stuff, he wasn't an oblivious moron.

 

“Don't look down on me....” Eren growled.

 

A soft sigh left his thin lips. “I'm not—Eren, put your fist down.” He spoke calmly (something he didn't do very often) when the boy raised a shaky fist at him, he didn't want to have to use any force on the boy, not when he was this close to an emotional breakdown.

 

Eren remembered the scared, sad look on his mothers face when he threw a tantrum about being sent off to this shit-hole and, reluctantly, put his hand down, letting out a shaky breath, trying to slow his rapid breathing and thumping heart.

 

God, he really, _really_ wanted to punch something, he didn't know what to do with all these pent up, negative emotions.

 

He looked up when he heard Levi's heavy footsteps, the man was walking in the other direction away from him and to be honest, he wasn't surprised.

 

No one wanted to put up with him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, you idiot? Come on.”

 

“H-huh?” He stuttered in utter shock and confusion.

 

“We're going to my office where we can continue this conversation in private.”

 

Even though he felt extremely shitty, he still managed a lecherous smirk and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the older man.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, you shitty little pervert.”

 

“I'll put my head in your pant—ow! Ow, okay!” The boy managed a small laugh through his pained grunt (Levi socked him in the stomach again) and followed in step behind the shorter man.

 

Although annoyed, Levi couldn't lie and say he wasn't glad to see a smile on the idiots face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boot camp is for boys and girls but the only time they really see each other is during lunch and when they have free time, so they're pretty much separated from each other about 95% of the time. also, i might be going through the older chapters and changing a few more things, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> i also want to know if anyone's still enjoying this?? if not then i don't think i'll be continuing this fic and i'll move on to some other things i have planned. so, let me know!!  
> (*ゝ(ェ)･)ﾉ.｡o○


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no excuses for this chapter being super late, i'm just a lazy loser with no motivation. ;A;
> 
> i have another acc here on Ao3: Elysian_Dell. I have 1 work up there (it is Ereri, don't worry but it's super dark) so if anyone wants to go give it a read then please do so! :)

The walk to Levi's office was long and silent. The only sound were the harsh thump of his heavy, leather combat boots and Eren's shallow breathing.

 

He was having second thoughts now that he thought the situation over. Was he really that comfortable enough with Levi to talk about his...feelings? Eren cringed at that, feelings weren't something that was he liked talking about.

 

He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were shaking and shoved them into the pockets of his cargo-pants, keeping his face down and staring blankly at the shiny tiles below his feet. How was he supposed to talk about this? He's never actually had a face-to-face conversation with anyone about how he was feeling but his mother and that only happened maybe once or twice.

 

'Maybe...maybe this is a bad idea..' His stomach started to churn when Levi came to a stop in front of what was obviously his office, the sound of clinking keys didn't help his sudden upset stomach, either. His quivering hands shot up to his heart that was beating at an alarmingly unhealthy rate and his breath became shallow.

 

Levi stopped trying to find the right key to his office when he heard Eren's short, quick pants and rushed over to the boy that was clearly having a panic attack. He tried putting his hand on Eren's shoulder but was smacked away by the young boy.

 

“D-don't fucking put your h-hands on me.”

 

Levi had to remember that Eren was out of it right now in order to stop himself from backhanding the little shit and tried calming him down. “Eren.”

 

“ _What_!?” He shouted as he fell to his knees, hand still clutched over his heart and breathing erratic.

 

“Eren, you're having a panic attack, you need to calm down.”

 

“ _Fuck off_!” Eren started lashing out against him and Levi had no choice but to restrain him with his arm locked behind him and up against the nearest wall when he received a hard, solid punch in the side of the head from the teen.

 

“Eren, you're fine. Just calm down and breathe, alright?” At those words spoken gently into his ear, he started calming down instantly, and his breathing became even after only a minute or two.

 

“Get off, I'm fine now...” He mumbled lowly and Levi let him out of his strong hold. He rubbed at his sore arm with a deep frown and glared angrily at Levi who could only roll his eyes at the stubborn boy and went back to looking for the right key to the door.

 

“Ungrateful little shit...” He grumbled under his breath, he could've just left him there gasping for air but he's not that much of an asshole, contrary to popular belief. What worried him was how the panic attack seemingly came out of nowhere, he'd have to talk to Hanji about it as soon as possible.

 

He finally found the correct key and unlocked the door, pushing it open and gesturing for Eren to come inside. His large, green eyes looked into the office, back to Levi then back into the office once again before he shrugged and stepped into the room with caution. He observed his surroundings and rolled his eyes at all the medals and plaques that hung on the wall.

 

Levi moved past Eren and set his keys down before taking a seat behind his desk. He messed around with some of the stray papers all over his desk and put them in a neat pile. As much as he wanted to tidy up, he'd have to sort through those later because right now he couldn't do that with a short-tempered teenager glaring at him like he was the enemy.

 

Levi did his best not to sigh in frustration as Eren just sat there in silence.

 

Maybe he was waiting for Levi to say something first?

 

“Go on: talk.” He said simply and leaned forward, showing Eren that he had all of his full, undivided attention.

 

Eren squirmed around in his seat and avoided eye contact with the drill sergeant as his face heated up in what was clearly embarrassment.

 

What was he supposed to say?

 

Well, he knew what he wanted to say but every time he opened his mouth, a choked up whimper was all that came out, his throat felt clogged and dry.

 

This was embarrassing as fuck.

 

“U-uhm...I—I um?” This was so incredibly awkward and uncomfortable for him, he never let anyone see his tough-guy facade break and the world was coming down so fast around him, too fast that he couldn't even make complete sentences. There were tears of frustration and anger building up in the corners of his eyes and his hands gripped the arms of the wooden chair he sat in until they turned white.

 

A little over five minutes past and Eren looked up, surprised to see that Levi was still giving him all of his attention, an encouraging almost-smile on his thin lips. He put his head down again, unruly hair covering his face as he finally got a decipherable few words out of his mouth, “I—I tried, y'know?”

 

Levi instantly perked up and nodded at Eren, silently telling him to continue and elaborate on what he had just said.

 

The teen breathed in deeply through his nose and out his mouth as he continued, the words just poured out all at once and once he started, he couldn't stop.

 

“I tried to be a good boy, I really, really did! I don't like disappointing anyone and as much as I don't like my dad sometimes; I don't hate him! Even though he looks at me in disapproval all the time, I can't. I can't bring myself to hate that bastard!” His fist shook as he shot up from his chair and stomped around the room.

 

“I'm trying my hardest, Levi. I really am! But I can't. Being a g-good boy isn't something I can do, okay!? I'm a bad kid, a horrible person. A shitty teenager with too many goddamn issues to even count on my fingers!” His face was drenched in tears, red with anger but his eyes showed that he was nothing but lost and afraid.

 

He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

 

He stopped pacing around the room and plopped down carelessly in the seat he had previously occupied, staring blankly at the floor, he was emotionally drained.

 

Levi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and stared up at the ceiling, he was trying to gather his thoughts and put them into words without sounding like an idiot. He wanted to help Eren but to be honest, he wasn't good with talking about feelings and all that other mushy shit but he couldn't back out now, nor was he ever going to; Eren needed his support and he was going to get it, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

 

“Listen, Eren...That's not true. I know you can improve, okay? I've dealt with plenty of kids like you, you have potential. You aren't a bad kid--”

 

“...No”

 

Levi stopped talking and brought his gaze back to Eren. “No?”

 

The teen abruptly stood up from the wooden chair and shook his head at Levi. “What do you know? Look at you, you haven't had to deal with shit, you've probably been perfect all your life! So what the fuck would you know?!”

 

Eren let out a dry, humorless laugh and gave Levi a stiff smile. “You could _never_ understand. I'm out of here, fuck this place and fuck _you_.” With that, he picked up the chair he was sitting in previously and raised it over his head.

 

Levi stood up quickly from his seat and held his hands up, trying to move cautiously from behind his desk and convince Eren to put that goddamn chair down. He rose an eyebrow at Eren as he took slow, small steps and spoke in a hushed, calm tone, “....Eren, put the chair _down_.”

 

Eren smirked. “Would a good boy do _this_?” He swung his arms forward and Levi ducked just in time as the chair flew over his head and smashed the only window in the room out. Levi grit his teeth in pain as a few shards of broken glass sliced up his skin; This kid had lost his fucking _mind_.

 

Levi grimaced at the large shard of glass that was lodged in his upper arm, that was going to be a bitch to get out.

 

Eren was just hopping out of the broken window when Levi looked back up, he gave Levi a cheeky wink then ran for the hills as if his life depended on it. Which it did because when Levi got his hands on that kid he was going to seriously fuck his shit up for damaging the property and getting him injured.

 

“Crazy little shit thinks he can get the best of me? I'm going to fucking _kill him_!” Levi growled through gritted teeth.

 

He held one hand over the wound on his arm and ran over to his desk, hitting a large red button underneath the desk to sound the alarm. Two guards ran into Levi's office a few moments later and their eyes widened in surprise at the broken window and wounded man glaring at them.

 

“Why are you morons just standing there and staring at me as if I've got two heads?" Levi knocked the lamp off of his desk out of pure frustration as he yelled at the two confused men, " _Go get the fucking kid_! And don't bother taking him to one of the time out cells; Make sure you bring him directly to _me_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he is in so much trouble, omg.


End file.
